A Mothers Request
by MissPawprint
Summary: A group of rogue hunters threatens the population of the wyverns around a small village. it's up to two hunters to stop them before they wipe out the monsters


The two females had been monster hunters for a while now, Ke, the taller brunette with the cow licks, having more experience. Gina, the smaller brunette with slightly darker brown hair than her partner, who was new at the job, had been hunting for a good few months, but had quickly learned the trade, though she didn't seem to enjoy it as much as the other female. She had grown attached to the monsters that they hunted, even the Jaggia, who were quite a pain in the ass to deal with. Though, both girls seemed to have a similar love for the beauty of the large Wyverns.

It had been a while since their last break, after all, Gina had spent a few weeks in weapon training, while Ke went off to hunt with her siblings in a far away town, to upgrade her weapons and armor from Tetsucabra to the Blue Star Suit set. They had been relaxing in their home playing with Ke's new baby Barroth, Kitbo, when the village chief burst in through the doors, causing the baby monster to emit a small shriek and hide beneath the covers between the two females. They looked over to the short, elderly man, who seemed out of breath, waiting for him to recover before speaking.

"Village elder, what is the matter?" Gina sat up from her lounging position, a Thunder bug between her fingers, squirming and dropping, only to be eaten by the small monster beneath the covers, a small 'zzzt' noise coming from the small monsters jaws. She would move her dark brown hair from her face. "I haven't seen you this stressed out since you heard about the Gore Magala attack in Cathar"

Once the elder had regained his normal breathing, he stood up straight, which, even then, didn't make him much taller. "We've had reports of rogue hunters needlessly slaughtering monsters all around. They have been seen by the guild heading in this direction. I need my favorite hunters to go and stop them from causing the population of our Wyverns from declining dangerously. So ill need you to head to the Plains at once on an Urgent quest!"

"Favorite Hunters? We're the Villages only hunters" Ke would point out with a light grin touching her lips, only for the elder to blow her off and wave his hand at her to silence her. She would lightly roll her eyes and gesture for him to continue with the details on the so-called urgent quest.

"Never mind that! The guild needs you to leave immediately! So ready your armor and palicoes and the Feylines will cart you to the plains to intercept the rogues"

Gina slid off the bed and nodded, "Alright then, we'll take care of the problem. Is there anything else?" she would ask, a brow cocked up, hand resting on her full hip. The Chief nodded, leaning on his staff to support himself.

"There's a chance that the Wyverns will need to be healed. And they'll more than likely be scared. So bring plenty of herbs, tranq bombs, or tranq shots if you decide to bring gunner armor" he bowed his head and scuttled out of their home without another word.

"I'm no good with Gunning" Gina shook her head and walked to their large supply box, pulling out her Tetsucabra armor and her Jaggi dual blades. "which armor are you going with? God knows you have so many sets" she chuckled as she had to push aside some of it to look for her greaves, tugging them on once she had located them.

"Hm... I think ill go with my best armor, if these guys are really rogues. My Blue Star Suit should do the trick" she replied as she walked over, digging out the sophisticated looking armor. "as for my weapon, I think that my insect glaive that I made from the Gore Magala" she said lightly as she grabbed the glowing purple weapon from beside the box.

"Man, you're so far ahead of me, its not even funny" she sighed and shakes her head with a soft smile as she used a whetstone to sharpen her colorful dual blades that went rather magnificently with the armor she wore.

"Well I went to visit my over achieving siblings. Ended up working my butt off just cause I thought this armor was super pretty and pretentious. I could always use my pink bear armor for a laugh, if you'd like me to" Ke laughed as she put her top hat on and adjusted her cravat that sat on her collar bone. She, too, would sharpen her blade before packing whetstones, plenty of potions and herbs, as well as tranq bombs, flash bombs, and other necessary items. Once the two were fully prepared, they made towards the door, only to hear a whine from behind them. Ke's baby Barroth looked after them. Ke smiled and knelt down, "ill be back, sweetheart" she pets him on his nose and sets a bowl of bugs in front of him. "you guys are in charge of watching him" she turned to the palicoes in the house.

"Reiko, Xiggy, are you two ready?" Gina asked the two cats behind them. One was a sleek, black one with bright baby blue eyes, the other was a white and gray tiger stripe with a blue eye, though you couldn't see it under the mask it wore for armor. Both palicoes gave a cheer and raised a little paw into the air to show just how pumped they were.

"Then lets go" Ke smiled slightly, walking out to the cart, which the Felynes had prepared for them. They looked up, raising their white heads, before getting to their feet, giving a salute and rushing to their positions, letting the girls and their companions settle on it before taking off towards the plains, a short distance from the village.

The ride there was rather quiet, the air stiff and tense. They honestly didn't know what to expect. Never before, at least in their experience, had either of them heard of rogue hunters that killed for fun, rather than for the guild. They would thank the feylines after hopping off the cart, the creatures darting off into the brush until their services were needed. The girls looked at one another and nodded in silence, their palicoes doing the same and readying their weaponry. Ke pulled out a demon horn, a horn that would boost their attack, while Gina pulled out the armor horn to boost their defense, the two playing the instruments and almost immediately feeling the effects.

"Lets put a stop to these guys" Gina said, breaking the silence between them. Letting out a heavy sigh, the taller female would nod and walk out to the first area that they had been to time and time again.

The sight was horrific. Aptonoth's would be lying dead in pools of blood, some would be decapitated, deep weapon marks in their flesh, some skinless from being carved, others had chunks of meat missing from their bodies. There was a fairly large amount of blood coming from the river and Gina turned as she heard Ke gag slightly. This wasn't humane at all. Whoever did this was definitely dangerous. She would rub her partners back and nod towards the cave beside the river where the blood seemed to be coming from.

"Come on, we have to stop these monsters before they hurt any more creatures" This time, she would lead the way, crouching down and walking through the blood filled river and down into the cave, the temperature immediately dropping upon their entrance.

The sight before them was just as gruesome as the scene before, if not worse. Bnahabra's lay on their backs, dismembered, wings, and shells missing, legs torn off and scattered through the cool, dark cave. Holding up a supply torch would only bring worse images. Jaggi's and Jaggia were strewn about the small enclosure. There was signs of great struggle, empty shells from fired shots, a couple used whetstones. Which only meant that it was a complete party that had come here. There were three, perhaps four rogues. Which meant that the girls were outnumbered. A gunner. A blade master, or perhaps a hammer user... footsteps were all over, and drag marks from a wide weapon. Gina tore her eyes away from the sight of the dismembered, bare boned, in a few cases, slightly deboned, carcasses. She felt bad for the annoying creatures. Even the Jaggi's didn't deserve this. The walls were all scratched up where the mines were ransacked, and there was not even the slightest buzz of insects to be heard.

"Oh no..." Ke suddenly breathed, capturing the attention of the shorter girl.

"What is it?"

"These are still fresh... and the elder said that they were killing Wyverns. They must be headed towards the nests in area 7 and 10! we have to cut them off" She said urgently "they shouldn't be too far away, maybe area 5 or 6 at most!"

"?! the egg areas?!" The shorter females eyes widened and she looked ahead "there's no way we could catch up to them, even if we ran... if we go back and go through area 8, we should be able to cut them off at 7" she said as she already started through the cave opening, wading through the water as quickly as she could, the tall one right on her tail.

"if we mean to stop them, we need to stop their gunner first" Ke nodded, "we cant afford to be paralyzed or put to sleep from their shots" she broke into a run behind the shorter female, dashing past the still living Kelbi in area 8 and slowing down as they entered what they called area 7. the Feylines feebly attempting to aid the Aptonoth's in defending the large nest in the area from Their attackers.

One female stood as their gunner, using Craig shots on the large beasts, grinning as she shot away at them. Three males. One used a large and heavy-looking hammer, one used a lance, and the other used a great sword. They all wore matching Najarala armor, and though neither girl could identify the weaponry, they knew that their equipment was decent enough. The female glanced over and grinned, "Look boys, we have company" she lowered her gun to pause her attack on the creatures. The three males turned and looked over at the females standing across from them.

"you two go on and head towards the Wyverns nest. We'll take care of these two" The hammer bearer spoke in a gruff voice, nodding towards the gunner and great sword user. They nodded and ran off.

"Shit, we cant let them get away!" Ke frowned

"So this is who the Guild sent to stop us?" The Great sword user laughed at them, "You're a little late, ladies. After all, we just took care of the king of the skies and his sons while you took your time getting here"

"?! the Rathalos'" Gina grit her teeth "you are the monsters here... there was no reason to slay those creatures!" she roared as tears stung at her eyes. She shook them off and unsheathed her dual blades. "we'll stop you here and now!"

"And while you focus on us here at the herbivore nest, we will have our other members take out the beasts at the Rathian's nest" the hammer wielder grinned. "If you really care about them, then you should be stopping our younger members. So which one is more important?" he grinned.

"We cant waste time..." Gina breathed, looking to her partner, "who do you want to take care of?"

"I'm going to take these bastards down" Ke frowned, "Big weapons are my specialty. You go after the gunner, disable her, and stop that great sword user. Your weapon is much faster, so you should be able to handle them..." Ke grabbed a flash bomb from her bag just as the lance user was charging his weapon, throwing it when Gina turned her back on the scene, dashing after the other two. While they were still blinded, Ke ran after them with her trusty Gore Magala made Insect Glaive and brought it down with a clang against their weapons.

"Ke, be careful" Gina muttered as she ran ahead. Even though it was mere moments before she caught up with the other two rogues, they had managed to take down the baby Wyverns and were doing heavy damage to the overwhelmed Rathian. "Stop! You don't know what you're doing!" Gina glared as she attacked the gunner, letting the Rathian take care of the great sword user. "you monsters!"

The gunner female would back away from the Dual blade female, a frown on her lips as she couldn't get far enough to raise her gun and get a good shot. "Damn you, get the hell away from me!" she yelled irritably, "what is the big deal, anyway?! You're just going to end up hunting that beast!"

"You're wrong. The only time the guild assigns us to hunt monsters is when they're ill, rampaging, or causing damage to people or property" Gina glared, her swords glinting. However, a pained roar from behind her caught her attention. The Great Sword using male had struck the Rathian across her left eye, causing her to writhe in pain. "No!"

A shot rang out and Gina's eyes would widen. However, a huge, glowing black and violet blade had blocked the shot that was sure to have hit her in the face. Ke glared at the Gunner, her body cut up and bruised. She raised her Glaive and the gunner rolled out of the way. "Take care of her, I'll take care of the Great Sword dude!" she nodded, taking a Mega Potion and exhaling deeply, sheathing her Insect Glaive and running at the male, drawing her blade again and bringing it down, the male barely parrying the blow with a grunt. Metallic clangs filled the air as their heated battle began. Gina turned her eyes to the gunner and glared to find her reloading.

"Oh no you don't" she glared, unleashing a flurry of attacks upon the rogue hunter. The gunner grunted and backed away, trying to escape the barrage of attacks from the angered female. Her health quickly depleted and the gunner females eyes widened as her back hit the rocky wall behind her. She was trapped, just like the Rathian they had attempted to take out.

"Withdraw!" the gruff voice of the hammer user sounded from the entrance of the cave. He pointed upwards, where the Guild balloon would be floating. Backup was arriving. He frowned and threw two flash bombs, Ke and Gina shielding their eyes with an arm.

After a few moments of blindness, they would lower their arms in near unison. The group of rogues was gone, and Ke swore, wiping her brow and sheathing her blade once more. She looked to her friend and tossed her a potion, taking her last and looking to the Rathian behind her. The huge, majestic Wyvern was heavily injured. Her great green scaled head was lowered, looking at them, her eyes pained. Gina knelt down and slowly approached the female, holding out some herbs. The Rathian let out a low, weak growl, her tail curling closer, fire beginning to build in her mouth for an attack.

"It's alright, beautiful... look" she cautiously sets the herbs down and backed away again, "We're not going to hurt you" she said softly as Ke did the same, watching the female dragon eye them before eating the offered plants. Gina reached out her hand carefully, looking into the great beasts golden eye. The other had been cut out by the great sword wielding male. "I'm not going to hurt you"

The Rathian slowly leaned forward and touched her nose to the small females hand. She lowered her head back to the ground and Ke gently pets her nose. "The poor thing needs medical attention immediately" she stood up and examined her "they broke the spikes on her nose, back, and her legs" she frowned slightly. "her wings look like they're undamaged..." she mumbled as she gently ran her hand along the creature. They needn't wait too long before the Guild balloon landed and the guild Monster Healers lifted the great beast onto a Wyvern stretcher for medical care. The Rathian looked at the two females who had managed to save her and stretched her neck out, setting something at Gina's feet, nudging it to her.

A large, lone egg sat at her feet, untouched by the rogues. Gina looked around the cave and her heart sunk as she saw the broken shells and dead bodies of the newly hatched baby Rathalos and Rathian's. She picked up the egg carefully in her arms and placed a hand on the mother's snout, "I'll take good care of it... don't you worry" The mother Wyvern closed her eye and nodded her head in understanding, resting it back on the stretcher.

"Thank you ladies" A gentle voice came from behind them. Both turned to see a Male dressed in heavy G-rank Yian Garuga armor, a mighty axe strapped to his back. "you've done the guild a great service by rerouting those rogues. However, I have an uneasy feeling that we will need your services again soon..." his heterochromia eyes, Blue and Gold, shifted to the egg in Gina's arms. "Looks like she has given you her only egg... You do realize how careful you'll have to be with a baby of their species, do you not?"

"I do, sir, and I am ready to take on all the responsibilities of taking care of this creature. No matter the cost" she said with determination in her own eyes.

"Good Answer... Trust that we will call upon you very soon" he nodded his head and smiled lightly, "until next time" he bowed his head and got on the balloon that took off.

The ride back to the village was rather quiet, mostly because the girls were exhausted. Once as they were back in their home, their money bags a little bit heavier with Zenny, they sat on the bed, Ke petting her baby Barroth, Kitbo, and Gina holding her egg that had begun to crack. The girls looked in wonder as a baby Rathalos broke his way out, looking at Gina with his deep blue eyes.

"He's beautiful... what are you going to name him?"

"...Shesha" Gina smiled, petting her new partner.


End file.
